Octavia Makes Sweet, Hot, Dirty Love To A Cardboard Box
by Akumokagetsu
Summary: Octavia is a mare that's been searching high and low for her soul mate. She even tried other mares. But now, she's finally discovered her one true love. Of all things, it just so happens to be a cardboard box. Which she then proceeds to have sex with. Like, a lot.


0-0-0-0-0

Octavia was a mare of exquisite tastes.

She was a mare of class. A pony of delicate palates with an attraction to only the finest of the fine, be it physical or musical. Octavia was one who cherished beauty in and of itself, and held it in high regards. She considered herself fortunate enough to even set eyes upon such a sight, and it made her heart throb the longer she gazed at the gorgeous construction.

Or in other words, the cardboard box.

"Um… are you okay?" Derpy asked the stunned musician, tilting her head a little with worry. "You-you're looking at me kind of funny."

"Yes, yes," Octavia brushed a lock of mane from her face hurriedly, snatching the box from her outstretched hooves. "Thank you for the delivery and all that uh huh nice have a pleasant day."

Derpy jumped when the door shut with a _bang!_

She stood in confused silence for a moment before shrugging.

Canterlot ponies were weird.

Octavia slid down toward the floor with her back pressed sensually against the door, and she ran the tip of her hoof over the large, flat end of the cardboard box. She bit her lower lip and winked at the box, tiny grin tugging at her as her fetlock rubbed against the mailing sticker.

"Oh, I've waited so long for somepony of such… such magnificence," she gave a sultry sigh, licking the slightly frazzled end of the packaging tape keeping the box closed. "Such simplistic loveliness, such marvelous and heavenly design! Ooh, your sides are so smooth, your ridges; so hard!"

Octavia allowed herself an excited giggle, prying open the package and dumping out its useless contents. Parcels of rosin for her instruments dropped to the floor and rolled, but she hardly noticed, entranced as she was by the hypnotically sexy power of the cardboard box.

"Box!" Octavia cried passionately, slipping her hooves into it and resting them against the cool bottom. "Oh, box, I need you – I need you now!"

She slithered a little further into the box, moaning pleasurably as her belly slid over the ridge, slipping further into it until the hard, rigid edge of the cardboard box bumped pleasantly against her stiffening clit. Octavia moaned again, already becoming wet as she panted. Her hot breath bounced back at her from the cardboard walls, and she rode the boundary of the box's thin lip.

"N-not so fast!" she gasped, nearly freezing in place. "Oh, Box, you're so rough…!"

_Si,_ the cardboard box seemed to reply, which she pictured was in a very sexy accent. _Muy sexualmente!_

"Oh, yes!" Octavia squealed in ecstasy as she climaxed hard against the ridge, throwing her mane back wildly. Which, for some reason, began to blow backwards majestically, even though there wasn't any wind, but Octavia attributed it to being blown back by the sheer erotic aura of her beloved box. "Oh, yes! _Ahh~hh,_ that's so good…!"

_Si, señorita!_

"Si!" Octavia sighed with a pleased grin, leaning hard against her boxy comrade again. "Come now, Box. Thrust your solid stuff into my happy hole, and we will make marvelous melodies."

Octavia stopped suddenly, horrified.

Box would have difficulty sticking it into her, without a doubt!

_Fear not, mi amore,_ the box seemed to speak to her as he changed his accent for no reason. _For my rrrridges arrrre rrrreally rrrrough._

"Oh, Boxy!" Octavia rode the side of the box, heat spreading into her teats as she moaned. "Your unbelievably stimulating rolling 'r' gets me so wet! Say something else, say something else!"

_Really? Ramming your rump with my racy ridge really riles my rock hard –_

_"OH CELESTIA, YES!" _Octavia orgasmed hard, clenching the cardboard box's lid with her teeth as another rippling wave of pure ecstasy escaped her pussy. She bit down on the edge lightly, drooling a little over the ledge. She huffed in desire and need, slowly grinding herself against her box, wetly slapping her slit against the now quite soggy side.

It was then that something rather unexpected occurred to Octavia, something that shook her to her very core.

"… Boxy!" Octavia froze, checking between her legs. "Oh no! You're going soft!"

_It is true,_ Box sighed softly. _My time has almost come._

"You can't die now!" she sobbed hysterically. "Oh, Boxy! My life is meaningless without your cardboard stiffy, how can I ever live without you?"

___You must go on, my love!_ Box insisted, lovingly touching her lips with his cardboard kiss. There are plenty of other boxes in the sea.

"But I don't want another box!" Octavia cried, pushing her soaking slit against the box's rough and gradually weakening side once more. "You're the only box for me, Box – you're the only not-stallion I want to pump my pink!"

_I have… not much time left,_ her cardboard lover whispered gently into her ear._ If I am to go out soon, then let us consummate our love in a boxy ride of passion and glory!_

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Octavia pleasured herself more quickly along the ridge as part of the box tore. "Oh, Celestia, ye~es! Ahh – ahh, ah~h, Box! It feels so_ go~od!"_

_Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si!_

Octavia rode her box long and hard, each orgasm lasting longer than the previous one. She must have climaxed another five times before the cardboard finally split, and El-Box-o the Sturdy answered no more.

Octavia finally collapsed in a puddle of her own juices, head fuzzily dancing with naughty images of how wonderful her box had been to her. Her bleary smile was accentuated with a wet smack of her lips when she tasted herself, licking her hoof with a tired but satisfied pant as she spread herself freely on top of the flattened box. She promised to keep the box in her memory forever, for he had sacrificed himself for her multiple orgasms.

Surely, the best way to go.

0-0-0-0-0

Vinyl Scratch almost dropped the bags of groceries as she came across the gawking mail mare standing just outside her window, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Vinyl furrowed her brows, and Derpy only lifted a shaky hoof to point at the living room.

"Watching the show."

"What? What sh- _ohhhh_."

Vinyl nodded slowly in understanding, her roommate still rubbing herself and moaning right in front of the window, the shades clearly thrown open enough to cast in light over… bits of cardboard. Scraps of cardboard, all over the place.

"Do you know what this _means_…?" Derpy breathed in awe, staring at her own hooves. "Does this – does this mean that I have magical delivery sex powers…?"

"No," Vinyl deadpanned, sighing. "It means that Octavia mixed up her anxiety pills with my ecstasy again."

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
